When I Met My Father
by Emily Carol
Summary: [Completed 7.6.]Vaughn left Lauren for Syd so Lauren packed up and moved across the country while pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA as a young trainee when she meets the father she thought was dea
1. Prologue

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Sydney laughed lightly as Vaughn kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sydney said without hesitation.  
  
Vaughn fingered the bottom of her shirt as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"We shouldn't," Sydney said breaking away from him as he attempted to pull her shirt over her head.  
  
"Why not?" Vaughn said softly, rubbing her back where her shirt was pulled up a bit.  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to tell him when she saw Lauren enter the apartment behind Vaughn.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn asked softly.  
  
"Michael?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
Vaughn was horrified at the sound of her voice. Why was Lauren here? She was supposed to be in Washington, D.C. for some NSC thing. No here, not walking in on him and Sydney.  
  
"I knew it," Lauren said. "I just knew it."  
  
She stormed into their room and grabbed some clothes and shoved them into a bag and grabbing her suitcase from where she'd dropped it by the door walked out of the apartment without another word. Leaning against the door she whispered to herself, "And he'll never know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nine months later in Washington, D.C. Melodie Devon Reed was born. Her birth certificate read:  
  
Mother: Lauren Reed  
  
Father: Deceased  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's short, but it's just my prologue and I don't know if you guys want me to write more. Please give me feedback; I really want to know what you think of this. Thanks!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	2. Chapter 1

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Don't worry, Vaughn is NOT dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't stand you anymore!" her mother's voice rang through the small house.  
  
Melodie Reed sat on the couch and stared directly at her mother, unfazed, it seemed, by her yelling.  
  
"That's it," Lauren said. "There's got to be something they can do with you through work."  
  
Melodie sighed. Her mother worked for the NSC, she knew that now. How was she supposed to know those papers were offical goverment business and she wasn't supposed to see them? She was only looking for her hockey practice schedule.  
  
"You've done nothing but cause me trouble for the past fourteen years and I'm sick of it," Lauren lectured her even more. Lauren grabbed her cell phone and hit the speed dial.  
  
Melodie half ignored her mother as she talked in a low voice on the phone.  
  
"No, not there.....you know perfectly well why....I'm not letting her be near him.....No....there has to be something else....it's a whole country away....fine," Lauren sighed and folded up her cell phone.  
  
"You leave for Los Angeles tomorrow," Lauren said. "You'll be the first attempt as a CIA young recruit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melodie walked off the plane with her backpack and quickly passed through the secruity. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and looked at the picture.  
  
Surveying the people around the baggage claim she saw the man in the picture and walked towards him.  
  
"Mr. Dixon?" she asked holding out her hand to be shook.  
  
"You must be Melodie Reed," Dixion said shaking her hand back. "How nice to meet you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is there supposed to be a girl running around here?" Marshall peeked over Sydney's wall dividing her from most of the agency as he poked his thumb over his should look throughly confused.  
  
"A girl?" Syd asked. "How old?"  
  
"I dunno," Marshall said. "Like, the same age as Melissa." He refered to his eldest daughter.  
  
"I'm not sure, but this is the CIA, someone will figure it out," Sydney said with a small smile. Marhsall nodded and walked away.  
  
"Sydney!" Dixon's voice came though her headset she wore.  
  
"Yeah?" Sydney asked dryly.  
  
"Come to my office at once."  
  
Sydney sighed and setting down the headset she walked five feet away to Dixon's office.  
  
"Five feet," she said. "I don't see why you can't walk that far."  
  
"Sydney," Dixon said. "I'd like you to meet our new junior recruit, Melodie Reed."  
  
"Hi," Sydney said startled to see a girl around age of fourteen sitting in a couch.  
  
The last name struck a nerve, but she pushed aside the thought thinking, 'Reed's a common last name.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: A little short, I know. Sorry, but I hope you liked it!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	3. Chapter 2

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
There is some (okay, a pretty darn lot) French spoken in this chapter, I'll list the translations at the bottom. And thanks to Lyra and Joannie for their help on fixing my French to English translations and everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bonjour!" Sydney yelled walking into her house.  
  
"Bonjour," she heard Vaughn's voice echo from the kitchen.  
  
She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see her family sitting around.  
  
Vaughn kissed her and whispered to her, "Je t'aime. Tu es le seul homme de ma vie"  
  
Sydney giggled slightly.  
  
"Dégoutant!" Vaughn and Sydney's seven year old twin boys, Clarke and Henri yelled from their barstools at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sérieusement, prenez une chambre," thirteen-year-old Adeline said from where she sat on the couch in the family room that attached to the kitchen while she watched t.v.  
  
"Comment était l'école?" Sydney questioned her daughter.  
  
"Okay," she replied dully.  
  
"Est ce que vous avez déjà fait vos devoirs?"  
  
"Ouais," she ignored her mother and turned back to the t.v.  
  
"Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, Maman?" Sydney looked down to see her youngest daughter, Laura, tug at her skirt.  
  
Sydney gave her a loving smile and replied, "dans un moment mon ange."  
  
"Yay!" Laura said.  
  
Sydney smiled.  
  
'Bienvenue à la maison' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
French - English Traslations  
  
Bonjour = Hello  
  
Je t'aime = I Love You  
  
Tu es le seul homme de ma vie = You are my one and only  
  
Dégoutant = Gross  
  
Sérieusement, prenez une chambre = Seriously, get a room  
  
Comment était l'école? = How was school  
  
Est ce que vous avez déjà fait vos devoirs? = Did you do your homework yet  
  
Ouais = Yes (woi is also yes but ouais is the more casual version which I think works better in this story)  
  
Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, Maman? = Will you play with me mom  
  
dans un moment mon ange = In a bit angel  
  
Bienvenue à la maison = Home Sweet Home (I'm told there isn't really an expression for this but that's basically what they say)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: A little short, I know but the translations took awhile and I didn't want to confuse everyone by having alot of them since it was probably confusing already but I wanted to put in some stuff about how the home life is at Syd and Vaughn's is, and if you're wondering, they do speak English. I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	4. Chapter 3

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
ashqua and mandie - Well thanks for congradulating me on my French but you probably read it after I had two people give me the correct translations. But thanks anyway, you made me feel somewhat smart.  
  
supergirl14 - Hey, I'm sorry the French confused you but there will be some more in this fic. Probably not as much as last chapter, but still some.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Melodie looked around her apartment, completely ignoring Dixon as he explained she had to be good and that she should tell people she was there temporarily, until her grandparents could support her again.  
  
She looked around cursing the place in her mind in every French swear she knew.  
  
Melodie liked French. Her mother didn't know much of it, just formal stuff and a few things that Melodie's father had said to her.  
  
Her father...  
  
Melodie sighed. Her mother told her that her father had died before she was born but Melodie had always had a small childhood fantasy that he was still out there, somewhere.  
  
When she had turned thirteen she stopped thinking about it all together. But now that she was is LA, the idea kept coming back to her.  
  
Her mother worked for the NSC, maybe, just maybe, her father had too. She knew her father and mother had lived in LA before her father died and Lauren picked up and moved all the way across the world.  
  
"Dixon?" Melodie inturrupted his speech on her being good that she bet he had said many times to a daughter of his own.  
  
"Yes Melodie?"  
  
"Did you know my mother?"  
  
"Ahh, Lauren," he said. "Yes, I did."  
  
"How well?"  
  
"She got me arrested once, well somethings she did lead to my arrest. The fact that your father was missing and Agent Bristow had been broken out of a high security prison didn't seem to help either."  
  
"My, my father?" Melodie stammered. "You knew him?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "Agent Vaughn, a good man."  
  
"Agent? He worked for the CIA?"  
  
"Yes, the supposive death of his girlfriend lead him to leave the CIA at one point, but he came back."  
  
Dixon stopped, she didn't need to know Vaughn was alive. Lauren had specifcally asked she figure it out on her own. Dixon sighed.  
  
"Have a good night," and he turned and walked out of the apartment before he said more than he should.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	5. Chapter 4

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
First off, a lot of you have reviewed saying that Melodie is a brat and I know she seems to be, but the explaination of how she acts will be later in the story  
  
SarkLover - Hey, I'm glad you like this even if it's not S/S and I hope you continue reading  
  
neptunestar - I'm glad you're liking it. I know I need to make my chapters longer and that's my aim right now... I'm not the best at long chapter, but I try.  
  
Cayce - Yeah, basically what I told neptunestar, I'm working on make the chapters longer, just bear with me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Do I get to learn anything interesting?" Melodie inturrupted her teacher. "I mean, I'm at the CIA for God's sake and yet I'm sitting here learning Algebra!"  
  
"Calm down Melodie," her tutor instructed her.  
  
"I don't wanna calm down," Melodie errupted as she jumped out of her seat. "My mother just dumped me here. She couldn't handle me so she dumped me on the CIA since she was NSC and had the connections. Putain je deteste cet endroit!"  
  
"Fait attention à ce que tu dis!" the tutor yelled back at her.  
  
"Damn, I've gotta learn a new language now," Melodie mumbling sinking into her chair. "So I bet you're my French tutor too."  
  
"No," the tutor, whose name had completely slipped Melodie's mind, well, she didn't pay attention to it when Dixon introduced them in the first place. "There's a CIA agent who's fluent in French, he'll be teaching you, when he can."  
  
Groaning Melodie sank down farther into her chair. "Why can't I just learn how to kick somebody's ass?"  
  
"Well that's why I'm here," a woman stood in front of her and the evil tutor. "I'm going to teach you how to kick some ass, basically, the equivalent of your P.E. classes."  
  
"Oh joy," Melodie said. She looked at the woman standing in front of her. She was WAY to old to know how to kick someone's ass.  
  
"I don't know if you remember me," the woman said.  
  
"I don't," Melodie said looking away.  
  
"My name is Sydney Bristow-Vaughn..." Before Sydney could continue Melodie cut her off.  
  
"Vaughn?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's my husband's name, Micheal Vaughn, he's around here somewhere..."  
  
"You're last name can't be Vaughn, and you can't be married to a man named Micheal Vaughn."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Micheal Vaughn is dead," Melodie said coldly. "You're lying to me, Micheal Vaughn is dead, and I should know, he's my father."  
  
"Micheal Vaughn is alive an well, and you can't be his daughter," Sydney said. As she said it she realized.  
  
Reed. Melodie Reed. Lauren Reed. Vaughn's ex-wife. They divorced fourteen years ago.  
  
Melodie Reed is fourteen.  
  
"Come with me," Sydney said. "It's time to start your lesson."  
  
Sydney closed the door behind her and Melodie as they entered the padded room used for defense lessons.  
  
"Micheal Vaughn is dead," Melodie told her again. "You can't be married to him."  
  
Sydney paced the room. "What's your mom's name?"  
  
"Lauren Reed," Melodie said calmly. "She used to live in LA with my dad, but after he died she left. She works for the NSC."  
  
"You are Vaughn's daughter," Sydney said. "You have to be. I mean, unless Lauren was having an affair when she married to him, but you look so much like him." Sydney stopped pacing and stared at Melodie.  
  
She looked like she and Adeline could pass as twins. They both had Vaughn's jade eyes and his hair coloring.  
  
Melodie didn't seem to have much of her mother in her physically, she looked like Vaughn.  
  
But she did seem to have her mother's bitchy qualities.  
  
"I told you I'm his daughter, but he's dead," Melodie said.  
  
"No, he's not," Sydney said. "He'll be teaching you French," Sydney seemed to drift off slightly while Melodie took all this information in.  
  
Her father, not dead.  
  
Alive and well and married to this woman standing in front of her.  
  
She probably had half-brothers and sisters.  
  
Her mother would pay hell for never telling her.  
  
He would be teaching her...  
  
"Don't tell him who you are," Sydney inturrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll do what I want."  
  
"If you tell him that you're his daughter then he'll pull you out of the CIA," Sydney said. "Without giving you a chance."  
  
"Fine," Melodie said. "But one thing before you teach me how to kick some ass."  
  
"Sure," Sydney said as she pulled out some punching bags.  
  
"Where's the nearest hockey rink?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Translations:  
  
Putain je deteste cet endroit = Well it's basically I hate this damn place but putain is the equivalent of fuck, but is not the translation of fuck  
  
Fait attention à ce que tu dis = Watch your mouth  
  
Thanks to Lyra for the translations!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	6. Chapter 5

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
leo's l''il sista - Okay, I'm so sorry that you keep having to remind me to review for your stories, but, I can't find them! leo's l"il sista doesn't show up as a penname, so is it different? When you review this time sign in so I can just link to your bio so I can check out your stories. Thanks.  
  
Jayme - Well you inspired this chapter! Thanks for the critisim, most people don't give it to me which bugs me so much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Melodie wacked the puck towards the net.  
  
Why did she have to do this to her?  
  
She didn't even tell her that her father was alive.  
  
Damn...  
  
She would have understood that her father and her mother were divorced. Why did Lauren keep her from her father. Her own father for goodness sake.  
  
And that she had a stepmother. And half siblings possibly. Who knew how many half siblings there were?  
  
If any.  
  
What was so wrong with her father that Lauren felt the need to keep her away from him?  
  
He couldn't be an alcoholic or abusive, otherwise he wouldn't have another wife. One who seemed to love him so much.  
  
Her mother must have hated him.  
  
But what would make her hate him so damn much that she would lie to everyone and say that he was dead. That he died before she was born.  
  
Why hadn't he ever contacted her?  
  
Why hadn't he told his new wife about her?  
  
Should her last name really be Vaughn? Not Reed?  
  
There were so many questions. No solutions.  
  
Why would her mother hate her father?  
  
Maybe her father cheated on her.  
  
Maybe her father cheated on her with a certain Sydney Bristow-Vaughn.  
  
God. Now she hated that woman.  
  
Who was she to tell her what to do?  
  
To tell her to keep away from her father?  
  
Melodie wacked the puck again at the net.  
  
Why was her life so fucked up?  
  
Why couldn't she be born into a normal family?  
  
With a mom and a dad and 1.5 other kids. And a dog.  
  
Why did she have to be born to a mother who told everyone that the father, Micheal Vaughn, was dead?  
  
Why did both of her parents, as well as her stepmother, have to work for the national goverment?  
  
Why did her father have to cheat on her mother?  
  
Why did she have to be here. Of all places.  
  
A young trainee of the CIA.  
  
Working for the same people as her father.  
  
Why couldn't she have a normal family?  
  
A normal life?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I know, it's short. But someone commented on how Melodie seemed so calm and I needed to put this chapter in.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	7. Chapter 6

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
ALL - Just a note, Lauren is not evil in this fic... she really works for the NSC and no one else.  
  
SarkLover - You can be my new best friend... you have great ideas! (Although I've got the meeting planned out, but I loved yours still) Between you and Allie... this story might end up one of my better ones...  
  
Mary Kate113 - Yeah... it is odd... but I"m glad your reading it and are going to continue reading.  
  
reems - Ahh... you are a great person for giving me the crisism! Syd does seem out of character but you've got to remember, she's fourteen years older. Plus... Syd has her reasons... I think... (I normally just let my characters take me away...)  
  
total vaughn lover - AHH! Sorry... still haven't gotten around to reading your stories... I will... I swear I will... but life's hectic right now getting ready to enter high school. I've got orientations and registration and band tryouts and I'm going to shadow next week, but I'll try and get around to it soon...  
  
Allie - Deticated to you, because I have a character for you in here (different last name... sorta...)! (Sorry... your not with Vaughn... sorry)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As the weeks progressed Melodie prooved to be a natural at all the field work stuff that Sydney was teaching her, the defense and the guns, just everything.   
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think she was part of Project Christmas," Sydney said to Dixon one day as she walked through the CIA building.  
  
"How much longer until she's ready to try real field work?" Dixon asked.  
  
"I thought she wasn't going to be put into the field until she was eighteen," Sydney said.  
  
"I asked how long," Dixon replied, ignoring Sydney's insight.  
  
"Anytime now, like I said, she's like the Project Christmas kids."  
  
"Good, I need you and her in the conference room in ten minutes for a briefing. Agent Vaughn will be there too."  
  
"Dixon," Sydney said stopping abrubtly, "Why are you putting her in the field? She's fourteen."  
  
Dixon sighed, "We need her. You know Allie Pachenza?" Sydney nodded, recognizing the name of the younger and newer agent. "Well she's having a baby and can't be in field work."  
  
"Oh, but she's not married is she?"  
  
"Ran away to Vegas last week with Agent Brooks," Dixon said looking annoyed as he mentioned the name of another agent. "Now enough with the office gossip, you and Melodie in the conference room in five."  
  
"You said ten earlier!" Sydney said in a teasing voice.  
  
"That was five minutes ago!" Dixon's voice came from behind her and she turned and walked towards the room where Melodie await her lesson with Sydney.  
  
"How do I get to kick some ass today?" Melodie asked as Sydney entered through the door. Melodie hated Sydney still, but she put up with her, although only because she turned out to be the best teacher in the CIA.  
  
"Actually, Dixon's gone insane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not literally," Sydney said with a smile at her stepdaughter.  
  
"Oh, so what's up this time?" Melodie said, turning her face away from Syd's smile.  
  
"He's putting you in the field."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: It's short, it's crappy, my view of it at least. But it's almost 10 and I got almost no sleep last night.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	8. Chapter 7

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
SarkLover - A character named after you...hmm...we'll think about it.  
  
Katie Finn-BH - I meant it as in she doesn't work for the Covenant  
  
Cat Spring - I'll try to get around to reading one of yours...life's been hectic (which explains the delay in my writing) but I'll try.  
  
Amelie - Great ideas! Although I have my idea...that would be a good alternative if somehow I change my mind.  
  
ireela - thanks for the offer for French translations, I have help from someone else right now, but thanks for saying you'd help me!  
  
EVERYONE: I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this story. I know I'm a horrible updater and I'm not even the greatest writer here, no where near it. But I love writing and thanks to all of you for supporting me and giving me encouragement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sydney crept down the hall of the darkened building. She could feel Melodie moving awkwardly next to her and she could practically feel her fear.  
  
Sydney didn't blame her. How many fourteen-year-olds do you know put into CIA work? She was probably scared to death.  
  
She felt the urge to reach out to Melodie and give her a pat on her shoulder, just to tell her everything would be alright, but she couldn't stop moving. They were getting closer.  
  
The mission wasn't as big as some Sydney and Vaughn had been on, in fact, it was pretty small.  
  
But the sound of a gun brought Sydney to her senses. Melodie fell next to her and Vaughn aimed his gun at where the shooter would have been.  
  
"Melodie!" Sydney yelled falling to the ground by her. She was still concious. The shot had pierced her collarbone.  
  
Melodie looked up, trying to forced a smile to show she was alright. Sydney tried to pick her up but the weight was too much and she began to drop her.  
  
Vaughn caught her. Holding Melodie in his arms he began to run out of the building.  
  
Sydney ran after him with her gun drawn.  
  
Vaughn placed her in the van and as Sydney climbed in next to her the van sped off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dixon!" Sydney yelled running down the halls of CIA headquarters after the tall man trying to leave out the opposite door. She was still dressed in her clothes from the mission and blood stained part of her clothes from Melodies wound.  
  
"Dixon, are you crazy?" She yelled as she grabbed his arm. "Why the hell did you put her out there? You put her into major danger, we're lucky she wasn't killed!" Sydney put emphasis on the word killed. "What are you on that made you do that? She's fourteen! She's younger than your daughter by a lot and you wouldn't put your own daughter into that situation," She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "Why did you put Vaughn's daughter into it? My step-daughter. Why?"  
  
She glared at him, inside she felt the deepest disrespect for him than ever before. She had always respected him, and now as she looked at him. She felt like he was horrible, that he didn't deserve anything for putting Melodie into that situation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Short, I know. But I know what I want to do next and I wanted it to be it's own chapter.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	9. Chapter 8

When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: This story mainly focuses on Melodie but will have some Syd and Vaughn in it probably.  
  
I'm tell you right now, go ahead and tell me you hate my writing if you want. And seriously, please give me constructive criticism (or even flames) because this is only my second Alias fic and my first one was really bad and remains at the SD-1 boards unfinished.   
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed!  
  
EVERYONE: I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this story. I know I'm a horrible updater and I'm not even the greatest writer here, no where near it. But I love writing (and Alias of course!) and thanks to all of you for supporting me and giving me encouragement.  
  
Also, I've finally got my writing website up and the link is in my profile. There's not much there in the way of Alias right now but the two fics there right now are not posted here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sydney slipped into the hospital waiting room silently and sat down next to Vaughn.  
  
"Dixon shouldn't have put her up to that," he said to Sydney staring straight a head. "Now I feel like it's all my fault, like I'm responsible for a child that's not even mine. That I barely even knew."  
  
Sydney felt she should say something. She should tell him that Melodie was his daughter. His and Lauren's. But as she opened her mouth to speak he began to talk again.  
  
"Who's her family anyway? Her mother works in another part of the country for NSC. I know that. But who is she really? Who is Melodie Reed?" Vaughn's hands caught his face and he just sat there in the silence.  
  
Sydney didn't know how to tell him. She just looked at him. He had enough grief thinking he was responsible for the almost death of another person's daughter. Would it just make him work to know that it wasn't just someone else's daughter? That she was also his daughter?  
  
The thoughts swirled around in her head. It was now or never. The phrase kept entering her thoughts. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.  
  
And then the door to the waiting room burst open and Lauren Reed rushed in. Her blonde hair was a mess and dark circles lined her eyes due to lack of sleep.  
  
"Where's Melodie?" She asked frantically looking around the room, her eyes not focusing on Sydney or Vaughn enough to realize who they were. "Where's my daughter? What did you do to her? Why the hell is she here?"  
  
"You're daughter?" Vaughn stood up. Lauren stopped to look at him. "What do you mean by 'your daughter'?"  
  
"Micheal?" She asked. "No, you can't be here. You're not supposed to be near her." Lauren started to pace again. "I should have made it specific. She can't come near you. She has grown up her whole life believing that her father is dead and of course they send her off to work with you. Damn it all! Just damn it!" Lauren reached out to punch the wall but Vaughn caught her arm.  
  
"What do you mean by she think's her father is dead? Who the hell is her father," Vaughn's voice came out menicing as he stared Lauren right in the eyes.  
  
"She thinks you're dead," Lauren spat out. "You might as well have been. She never would have known you anyway. It just made it easier. Besides, you were too busy with her," Lauren's head twitched in Sydney's direction.  
  
"Maybe if I'd known I'd had a daughter, then maybe I'd have been involved in her life. Maybe I would have known her. At the very least I could talk to her on the phone and have her with me over the summer. But no, you had to keep her to yourself."  
  
"Like you ever would have done that. You got married weeks after our divorce. You probably would have had your own children with her, where would Melodie have fit in?"  
  
"I would have made room. She would have gotten to know her half-brothers and -sisters. She has a half-sister only a year younger than her for God's sake. Why wouldn't you let me get to know her?"  
  
Lauren opened her mouth to speak but the door where they had wheeled Melodie in earlier, and through which Dixon had entered recently, opened and Dixon came out. "You three can go in to see her," he said as if he knew of the fight that had just taken place.  
  
Lauren barrled her way through the door and Vaughn waited for Sydney.  
  
"You go," Sydney said. "I'll stay here with Dixon. She's your daughter, not mine."  
  
Vaughn's eyes seemed to plead with her but Sydney stood her ground and Vaughn continued through the door without her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So there's the great, Lauren/Vaughn confrontation. Sorry if it sucked.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Emily Carol 


	10. Chapter 9

**When I Met My Father  
  
By Emily Carol  
**  
**Summary**: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update.

**Chapter 9  
**  
Melodie sat, propped up by the mechanical bed, listening to rushed footsteps coming down the hall, along with voices. She knew the voices well, her mother was one. Flown in all the way from Washington D.C. to make sure her, "baby" was okay. Not like she'd bothered to call her once in the past two and a half months she'd been in L.A.  
  
But the CIA would expect her to show, and to make appearances look good, she did.  
  
She had probably done that half-crazed maniac act when she came into the hospital looking for Melodie. Just like she had done when Melodie had broken her leg at a hockey game that her mother hadn't even bothered to attend, and instead had sat at home with a book and read.  
  
And then when they came back from the hospital, she yelled at Melodie for taking her away from the one time she could actually be in some peace and quite, because God knows she didn't get that while Melodie was house.  
  
The other belonged the her father. The man she only knew really as a French tutor. She wasn't even sure if she would consider him her father, she didn't even know if he had any other children or anything like that. And no doubt, he'd only just found out that he was her father.  
  
Melodie sighed, leaning farther back into the pillows on the bed, wishing they would disappear, and just leave her alone. She sat there and braced herself for what was about to come.  
  
Her mother burst into the room, still in her half-crazed maniac act. Her father followed closely after, but stopped at the doorframe. Just looking at Melodie, as if taking in just now that she was his daughter.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby, how are you?" Lauren cooed over Melodie, but Melodie looked at her in disgust. One of Laurens hands jumped to her mouth as her other went over the bandage on Melodie's shoulder. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. I never should have sent you away sweetie. I should have had you stay with me in Washington D.C. You'll come back with me now, won't you? You and me again, just like it was in the good old days."  
  
Melodie had enough of her mother. Who was she to be telling her that she was sorry about sending her away. If she had been sorry she would have called and had Melodie come home sooner.  
  
And the good old days? What the hell were those.  
  
"You mean the good old days where you yelled at me constnatly? Where you didn't come to anything for me, not even the damn parent-teacher conference when I was failing my pre-algebra? The good old days when you basically ignored me whenever you could and pawned me off to your various friends whenever possible?" Melodie talked to her mother coldly. "You mean those good old days?"  
  
"Oh Honey, you're not saying you'd like to stay here, with him?" Lauren jabbed her finger towards Vaughn who had slowly and quietly made his way into the hospital room. Lauren whispered to her, trying to make sure Vaughn didn't hear. "He didn't even contact you in fourteen years, never even tried. He's disowned you, he doesn't want you for his daughter, never did."  
  
"I would have contacted her if I knew she existed!" Vaughn bellowed at Lauren who was startled that Vaughn had overheard what she'd said.  
  
"You never told him I existed?" Melodie screamed at her mother. "All this time I spend believing he hates me and doesn't want me and I find out he only just found out I was ever born? Why the hell would I want to live with you now? You lied to me my whole life. Fourteen years, you lied to me!"  
  
"But, sweetie, I'm your mother. I raised you, you are my child." Lauren pleaded with her daughter.  
  
"You never raised me! You had me stay with friends whenever I could, weather mine or yours. When that didn't work you sent me off to stay with Grandma. You tried to send me to fucking boarding school when I was eight, in Switzerland of all places!" Melodie continued to scream. "You were no mother."  
  
Lauren burst into tears and ran from the hospital room, leaving a red-faced Melodie to face her father, the man who'd never known she'd existed. The man who she'd never known existed.  
  
"Does this mean you're going to stay with me?" Vaughn asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't even know who the hell you are." Melodie continued to scream, despite not having any reason to scream at this man. "You were never a father to me and while that's not your fault, for all I know you're a fucking ax murderer posing as my father who you killed and now you're waiting to get me."  
  
"Melodie, calm down," Vaughn said softly. "I'm not an ax murderer."  
  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" Melodie asked, now talking in a normal tone of voice, although still extremely red-faced.  
  
"Yes. I'm an agent in the CIA, you know that. I used to do field work a lot. Now I do more desk work though."  
  
Melodie nodded. "What else should I know about your life?" she asked, wondering if she wanted to know.  
  
"I'm married to Sydney Bristow-Vaughn, as I believe you know. Together we have four children."  
  
"Four? Geez, that's a lot." Melodie said.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"What are their names? How old are they?" Melodie asked, now hungry for knowledge of her family.  
  
"The youngest is Laura, she's five. Then come the twin boys, Clarke and Henri. They're seven and love to terrorize their sisters. Adeline is only a year younger than you, she's thirteen," Vaughn explained to her. While mentioning it he noticed features of his eldest daughter. She could pass for Adeline's twin. Clarke and Henri were mixes of their mother and father. Laura was all her mother. But Adeline and Melodie, they were him.  
  
"Very French names," Melodie noted. "Except for Laura of course."  
  
"Well, I grew up in France," Vaughn said.  
  
"You did?" Melodie said, she was in awe. She had known her father could speak French, one of the small details her mother had ever told her about him, but she hadn't known he'd ever lived in France, let alone grew up there.  
  
"Yes, my father was American, but my mother is French. She still lives there. We see her every so often, but she rarely likes to leave France," Vaughn explained to Melodie.  
  
"What was growing up in France like?" Melodie asked, smiling, as she leaned herself against the bed again, ready to hear a story.  
  
Vaughn smiled back at her as he began to speak.**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (e.g. 'You're gay', just insult my writing, not me).  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
**Emily Carol**


	11. Epilogue

**When I Met My Father**  
  
**By Emily Carol  
**  
**Summary**: Vaughn left Lauren for Syd and not being able to stay around them anymore she packed up and moved across the country. Little did Vaughn know, but Lauren was pregnant with their child. Its fourteen years later and Melodie Reed has ended up in the CIA at age fourteen as a young trainee. What will happen when she runs into the father she'd always been told was dead and the woman that made him leave her mother?  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 probably, the prologue has most to do with the rating, that and I like to be safe with my rating, plus there's some language issues.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long to update but here's the final chapter...the epilogue. Thanks to all of you who read and especially to all of you who reviewed; Alias-Addict-4-Life, maggieann452, Olivia, AthleticCharmedOne, Butterfly Dreamer, Natalie, neptunestar, Eyghon, mandie, Cayce, supergirl1, total vaughn lover, K.S., ireela, Amelie, Cat Spring, ME, Kate Finn-BH, SarkLover, reems, Mary Kate113, Stephanie, Allie(!), jen, jean-grey18, knX3571, Jayme, jessica, PsychoLioness13, leo's l'il sista, skye159, Katherine, supergirl14, Snd, ashqua, lyra (thanks so much for the translation help), Spana, anonymmous, gossamer1115, VaughnSydney, sarasala, STACY, and MALLORY. Thank you all very much for your encouragment and constructive critism. I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

* * *

**Epilogue**  
  
Melodie heard a crash and her head darted up from the papers she was looking at.  
  
She sighed.  
  
There was no major emergency, she wasn't in the CIA anymore.  
  
For now at least.  
  
She smiled as she watched her two little half-brothers, Clarke and Henri chase Laura around the room.  
  
Adeline sat across from Melodie working on a paper on the family laptop, as if she felt Melodie look at her she lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Hey sis," she said.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if I'd always lived here with you?" Melodie asked her.  
  
"Yes, but, why dwell on the past? You're with us now that that's what counts."  
  
Melodie smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.  
  
"Papa!" Laura yelled running towards the door and the open arms of her father. Clarke and Henri weren't far behind her, but stopped before hugging their dad and instead gave him high-fives.  
  
Melodie and Adeline walked towards Vaughn after the little ones.  
  
"Hey Dad," Adeline said giving her father a short hug. "How was the bank?"  
  
"The usual, cranky clients," Vaughn winked at Melodie who hung back in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Adeline and Laura headed upstairs while Clarke and Henri retreated to the family room to discuss how they could scare Laura tomorrow.  
  
All of them leaving Melodie alone with her father.  
  
"Welcome home Dad," Melodie said softly.  
  
Vaughn smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. "I'm glad to be home."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's completely negative, I won't take it personally unless it's about ME and not my writing (i.e. "You're gay", the right response would be, "Your writing is gay").  
  
**Thanks for reading!  
  
Emily Carol**  
  
**P.S**. This officially ends my posting of Alias fanfiction at FanFiction.net. For more writing please check out my website Flying-Solo, listed in my profile. There is already some Alias fanfiction there that wasn't posted at ff.net and more coming. Thank you! 


End file.
